Death of Me
by Ninyria
Summary: Luis x Leon. Resident Evil 4. COMPLETE. Luis meets up grumpy Leon in a town after losing Ashley and finds that the blond doesn’t trust him at all, even after saving his butt. Luis worked to make him trust wink wink… but what would be the result?


**Title**: Death Of Me  
**Author**: Kataklezyma  
**Fandom**: Resident Evil 4  
**Pairing**: Luis x Leon  
**Rating**: R- NC-17  
**Warnings**: language, angst, alternative scene, lemon.  
**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil 4 belongs to Capcom and its game creator.  
**Summary**: Luis meets up grumpy Leon in a town after losing Ashley and finds that the blond doesn't trust him at all, even after saving his ass. Luis worked to make him trust - wink wink… but what would be the result?  
**Author's Notes**: Usted sera muerte de mi in Spanish means you'll be the death of me.

* * *

This fog-enshrouded port town complete with jetties was a brilliant place that introduced agent Leon S. Kennedy to the world of moody Film-Noir and pushed it to the limits. In case of definition, jetty was a construction built out into the water to protect a harbor or a riverbank. This atmospheric town gave Leon shivers since there were high shadows casting under street lights. Navigation over the uneven cobbled streets and obstacles at night was not easy. The street signs were distorted and he was not sure what to do next.

Sighing, Leon ran his hand through his unkempt hair, wondering where the fucking bastards were. It was too eerie when there was no one in sight. _Maybe they are at bingo again_. He thought as he walked closer.

There was electricity running somewhere. He could hear a distant whirring- maybe from a generator. But where? God, it had been a long, long journey since he lost Ashley- again. Leon gritted at that thought. He hated failure. Then again, who doesn't? He was not going to waste six years of training to losing a mission. Even though exhausted, he wasn't planning to sleep. Like hell he would without Ashley... or even Luis Sera.

He was thinking about that Spaniard a lot lately.

So the operative started to walk door-by-door. None of these doors were locked. There were pitch blackness in each room. Too many rooms. Too many, in fact, for Leon to even decide to pick which door to barge in to get some ammo.

After roaming a bit, he saw a door that drew his attention. It had a metal border around it with a red-painted square. The skull was on, in the middle of it. It seemed to like a small citadel temple or even a chapel. Wow, imagine all these churches that he had encountered in these 48 hours. Leon felt as if he was in a video game. A video game that tossed in some churches where all the evil was set up to make things creepier for the players. Leon, however as most people know, wasn't the type to be easily crept out.

Suddenly, he heard a shatter from the same place that he feasted his eyes on. A low growling was heard. _Alright, let's see here_, Leon thought, lifting both arms with his lovely, advanced pistol between his hands. He neared the door quietly, checking if it was locked or easy to push with a single hand. The old door moved with an offensive sound of creaking. Then, the blond bent his elbows and used his right leg to bash the door open. The door swung open and slammed into the wall with a loud bang.

"Don't move!" he shouted into the darkness. There was a fading light on the ground that turned out to be a lantern. Silence. Great, he would have to depend on his hearing. He lifted his ears.

Then, there were rapid, heavy footsteps galloping right toward him. And he saw some horrendous, huge face of some doglike creature springing out of darkness for a split second; he could only fire once before it jumped onto him, rattling Leon's ears with its loud roars. His body fell with a sizable blow of its weight; his back slamming onto the dirt ground outside and with that incredible force, his pistol was knocked out of his hold. He got his hands full by bracing against the creature half his size.

The creature was on top of him, growling with wide mouth that contained sharp, pointed teeth and dangling drools that threatened to fall upon Leon's face. It was pretty hungry, he noted as the whole body and face were leaning over, desperate to snatch his head off. Due to its resonant behavior, it probably exhibited destructive capability of rupturing the internal organs of their prey... but no brain. Leon had to throw all of his strength in pushing it back. It wasn't easy. The creature had no fur and was slimy, thus there was no texture or friction to keep his hold. Also, it seemed that their strengths were matched and there was no way out of it. Instead of a fair arm wrestle, Leon lifted his knee, placing the boot on its stomach.

"You ugly little shit," he said to the creature and threw it over his head with his kick. Its body plunged the ground with a light thud. It impetuously stood up and turned at the blond. Now the creature was so angry that its body shook with deep, guttural gnarls. Leon swore he felt them from the ground as he stood up. He got the better look of the creature. It was nothing like a rabid dog or dog with a raging virus. Looked like a whole new species that was released from a sick, malevolent lab. The befitting hell of a face and the frothy mouth were definitely the cue to be humanely eradicated.

Leon lowered his face and smirked. He took his dagger from his holster's sheath. The creature charged at him again. The blond put his arm up across his face as to guard and reached the other out to attack. He crouched his legs for better balance, getting ready to slash some red and purple veiny flesh. This bastard was no challenge, Leon determined, or a trophy. Still, he was ready to kill something as always. Alright, ready? It jumped.

But before he could slash that goddamn thing in midair, he heard shot fires. The creature jerked and uttered its low, grating voice of pain as lead pumped its body. Leon froze in place at the moment. _What the hell?_

The creature plunged itself on his outreached arm. The dagger went through its chest. Blood spattered his arm. "Shit!"

Leon swore loudly as he fell forward along with the dagger stilled in its ribcages. Finally the huge mass gave up and was no longer breathing for air. He looked up to see who was shooting.

"_Luis_..." He said it with a hiss, clenching his teeth at the presence. Eyes locked on the Spaniard, he pulled out his bloodied dagger. With his clean hand, he started to wipe off some blood off his neck. "I don't need your help."

"You're welcome, amigo," Luis equipped his Red9 back to safety and put it away behind him in his pants.

"Fuck you," Leon remarked and started to search for his pistol that was knocked out of his hand.

Luis, himself was kind of surprised to see Leon this pissed. Was he truly mad that he had disappeared once again? Sighing, Luis ran his hand through his chocolate mane. He bit his lips, knowing that Leon would not understand what was going on right now but he had expected Leon to accept the fact that he may not be ready to absorb confidential information. Luis was fearful for him. He was fearful that too much substantial information may throw Leon off guard on his own mission. He may be his key way out of Saddler's control. Of course, he would want him to succeed and get out. He was not that cruel.

"Leon," he said, his lips quivering as the name was savored by his voice. He watched as the blond pick up his pistol with his clean hand.

"You got a rag or what?" Leon asked, referring to his bloody mess. He failed to note the tendency of his name that rolled from the sleek lips of the Spaniard. As a cynical blond he was, Leon even failed to notice how Luis cared, before, now or after killing the beast. He, however, was very aware of his attitude. He lost Ashley. Luis disappeared for 12 hours. He was wandering all day, shooting down infected imbeciles. In fact, he was running out of ammo. His buddy, Ingrid on the radio was out of reach somehow. He was having a blast of his life. He was angry- yes. He hated for being this way but couldn't find the strength to stop it. Sworn to the heart and despite of the situation, Leon didn't want take it on Luis.

Luis reached his front and back pockets, looking for something. He, then pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket. He lifted it for Leon to see it, shrugging and hoping for the best.

Leon walked toward him, swaying his hips on the way and stopped in front of Luis to wait in a stance as if he was thinking about taking it or not. Blood or snot? He shrugged and took it, eager to wipe off the nasty, probably rabid blood off his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked, brushing dust off his usual, tight shirt and pants.

"Hiding, hanging, killing and stuff," Luis said, shrugging. These days, they were casual. "You?"

"About the same," Leon nodded, paused, and then frowned, "except I'm not hiding. What are you hiding from?"

Luis sighed and lifted his hand. "Why don't you follow me?"

The blond looked at the extended hand and lifted his eyebrow. He dropped the used handkerchief on it but before it could land there, Luis twisted his wrist so it would pass his hand and onto the ground. "We're cool, amigo?"

"Why?"

"You have to trust me."

"Like I would trust you. I only saw you what two, three times?"

Luis leaned over to one side and looked beside the American operative, "Where's your girlfriend?" He was trying to make a point. It is impossible to go through life without trust. That is to be imprisoned in the worst cell of all, oneself. And even if there would be a backstabbing, chance prefers the prepared mind. Leon just needed to trust his instincts. And never hope more than he worked for.

"Luis," Leon scowled at the 'girlfriend' part and then scoffed, looking away partially because he was embarrassed, "I lost her. These damned Ganados took her! I wonder why they need the girl."

Luis noticed that Leon had somewhat of a predilection for a father-daughter relationship with the youth. Luis smiled, having all the answers for Leon but first... he needed some trust and confidence in the Spaniard. "Don't worry. Ashley's safe. Come with me."

"How would you know?"

Luis didn't said anything further and grabbed Leon's gloved hand, gripping it hard enough so he wouldn't be able to pull without effort. Aggravated groans emitted out of the blond's mouth and Luis chose to ignore them. He proceeded pulling him into the center of the town as the red-painted cobbles led them to a bigger part of town. To say this place had atmosphere was like saying that water had wetness. Through the center of the town, there was a long, gully, with various offshoots, and most of the action would occur here only if there were villagers.

Ironically, it was the most beautiful, depressing town Leon had seen so far. At one end, the gully was enclosed in a cave with a small waterfall and a pool decorated with Spinels. Luis stopped there and turned to look at Leon, "Clean your face and hand."

"I just used your stupid handkerchief."

"You asked for it. Besides you still have smeared blood all over." Luis said, keeping his voice at level. It was difficult when Leon was being blond-- literally. Speaking of blonds... "Are you really blond?"

Leon put his hands into the chilly, cold water that looked so sinfully fresh and clean. He shook his head, surprised that someone he didn't even know asked that question. "No, I bleached it."

"Thought so, it looks fake."

"Gee, thanks," said Leon with a softer-toned voice while he was rubbing his arms with water. Finally he eased a bit, the Spaniard noted.

"Look, roots!" Luis tiptoed and pointed at his head. He was awarded with an elbow jab in his ribs.

"Sorry," Leon murmured before splashing water in his tired face.

"I think I like you blond. I mean, your hair is kinda dirty right now. I cannot tell if you are super blond. I kind of like you dirty-blond... not like hair that is dirty but the color-"

"Luis, just shut up."

Luis snickered and an idea was brought to his mind. He placed his palm against Leon's head and quickly pushed forward to dunk his head into the water. Gurgling and bubbles came up as Leon reacted. Before Leon could even grasp Luis' wrists, he stopped. And started to snicker again.

"Jesus Christ! You ass." Leon spat, throwing his head back. His heavy, dripping long strands framed around his face. His hair turned out to be brighter. Even though if Luis was trying to push his red button, he was somehow relieved to see a smile on his handsome face. It had been long since he saw a true smile, let alone made with him.

"Are you going to kick my ass for that?" Luis wanted to flatter him out a bit.

"That's right! I'm kicking your ass!" Leon tried to muster his voice the way before but failed to sound serious. Luis did a good job blurring his reason to be angry. After all, they needed some laughs to wash away some of the distress.

"You owe me an explanation," Leon said, finished with washing off the dagger.

Luis turned serious, "Not until you trust me. Come, follow me."

The blond uttered a vile string of curses under his breath as he followed his champion, defeated. Luis was starting to wear his nerves but it was probably for the best.

"So," Leon asked while following him on another cobbled path uphill, "How did you know Ashley's safe?"

"I'm not telling you, amigo."

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath, again. Looking up, Leon saw this most enormous, extravagant and elaborate church he ever had seen in his life. It had a style featuring pointed arches and vaults in windows or doors, steeply pitched gables, and balanced thrusts in stone masonry. Stone sinews are visible in the structure. So many steeples and spires were on top of the towers. There was a huge eyeball sitting in the middle above the large pair of doors.

"Holy shit, that's huge... like the castle I went..." Leon had to stop in his track in order to see most of the body. He continued by adding a voice of dismay, "...and lost Ashley."

"That's the Omnipresent Eye of the Church."

Leon looked at the eye, being reminded of Chief Village's false eye. The color around the pupil was blue this time. What was weird was that it seemed to follow the figures everywhere. That would explain why it was named omnipresent. It was there to watch the townspeople, to ensure their safety.

Walking up the hill was tiresome and it left Leon breathless. He also was getting cold since it was at the peak of night and that he had cold water spattered on him. His teeth chattered. Apparently, Luis heard and turned, "Don't worry. It's warm in here and you'll get sleep. You look like shit- bags under your eyes and all."

"No. Can't do that. I have to find Ashley."

"You need sleep... You don't want to collapse right in the middle of mission."

"I am on mission."

"You're saying that you won't sleep until you find Ashley?" Luis asked as they reached the door. There was a merchant standing nearby but his presence was completely ignored. "Ridiculous."

"Well, I can't really sleep until I do, so..."

The merchant made his stand by saying with heavy Canary accent, "Hello, stranger! Hello, Mister. Sera- Ah."

Luis smacked his hand against the merchant's back in sort of a buddy way, "Hey there, another amigo."

The merchant was somewhat startled by the gesture. His 5 feet 5 inches seemed completely harmless next to the Spaniard. He looked up at the man then back to the blond, "Ah, you do not look good, stranger. Eat and sleep here dear, for only 10,000 ptas."

"Here," Luis said, dropping coins in the merchant's wrinkled hand for Leon's stay and didn't have to pay for his own. "Come on."

And both ex-cops entered the church. Few things the blond noticed right away.

The first thing Leon noticed was that overwhelming warmth. He felt the heat coating his body and it was almost a unbelievable contrast between the inside and outside of the church. Secondly, there were monks in every direction, wearing brown wool wardrobe with massive hoods over their heads. Just to make sure, Leon placed his hand on his pistol. One of them strode down the aisle. The other was kneeling before the cross with his head bowed, putting his hands together as to pray in the name of the Lord. Some just walked around.

"Don't worry," Luis said, noticing Leon's cautious, tense state. "They're friends."

"Are they monks or cultists?"

"Monks."

Frowning upon the one at the altar, Leon asked, "Are they praying or chanting?"

"Monks pray. Cultists chant, genius." Luis quipped (silly blonds), starting to walk to the left. He wanted to take his champion to the corridor that was placed on the side of the church that inevitably lead to a lounge and a series of room.

The American reluctantly followed, keeping his eyes on the monks. There were nothing but silence and a few echoing sounds. The sounds included their boots and low voices. While the monk was mumbling in Spanish biblical text, he admired the ancient church's architectural gothic designs and paintings of angels. There was a second floor to this church and Leon looked upon these arcs in the hall once again. Nothing but darkness up there.

"Luis?" He said uneasily as they went into an empty lounge with flaming emerald fires everywhere and toward the counter. Stepping in the middle of the large oriental rug, suddenly a monk came up, lifting a heavy book and slammed it on the counter.

"Hey, there Judas. Got us a cozy room?"

"Hey, Luis. Nice stranger you have here," The monk remarked, squirting his amber eyes at the blond, and then babbled something in Spanish. He smirked.

"What did he say?" Leon demanded, starting to feel like northing more than a concrete object._ Who are these people? Where is this place? What are the monks really doing in this life, anyway?_ These questions were boggling in his mind and of course, were left unanswered. The next thing he knew was he followed Luis and the monk into a long hall. He was wondering either to forget about Luis and just walk out of church or stay to restore his health. More so, he had a mission to do... His reasons, though, were slowly dissipating as he glanced around. One of these opened doors, he saw the most tempting and comfortable looking bed. He felt the urge to barge in one of these rooms and jump into the bed. Leon was feeling so exhausted that he felt he could probably sleep for years! His stomach was growling too. The ration food he had wasn't that great to fill out a stomach.

"Here, enjoy your stay, Luis and stranger," Judas the monk pointed out the room.

"Thanks."

Both went in while Luis politely closed the door for the other.

"I'll take a short nap and then out, okay?" Leon said, feeling so restricted from his mission. Trying to make his intentions clear, he glared at the dark-haired who was rolling his eyes. Then his eyes drifted to the castle-like room. He faced two open-spaced rooms that resembled as dinning room/bedroom.

In front of both figures was a long dinning table, polished so well that the flames from the chandelier above reflected. There was a basket of fruits in the middle. Beyond was the bedroom with few drawers. From where Leon was standing, the bed looked like it was covered with red silk with matching pillows. The suite was incredibly beautiful, even better than when he had stepped into Saddler's home. His eyes were studying the room as he walked the opposite way of Luis around the table.

Luis had to call his name two times to get his attention. He wanted him to eat for Christ's sake. He remembered him being bigger and full of energy when he first met the blond. The Spaniard was surprised to see him handling that creature well outside but he wasn't going to have him bruised or bleeding so he made sure he helped killing that son of a bitch. Leon was missing a bomber jacket which explained his shivering and skin paleness. His eyes were also growing too dark and he felt pity. He wanted to go over to him and give him a long hug, whispering that everything will be alright to his ears. However, he felt that the American would not believe a word he would say or listen.

"Hey, blondie," he said, succeeding to get his champion to look at him. He pointed to the basket, "Eat."

The blond man frowned at the basket. _You mean, these things are real?_ He thought, amazed. The colors of the apples, pears, grapes, peaches, and so on were so vivid and fresh. He thought anything around in Europe was dead and rotten.

"The monks grow their own food; the farm is right behind the church," Luis said as if he read his mind and chuckled. The look on his friend's face was so obvious. He reached for the basket, ripping off the plastic and grabbed numerous of woody vines that bared clusters of grapes. "Eat."

Leon could feel his resistance to the handsome man disappearing. He had less and less fight in him and every time Luis said something, he was right and considerate. Why he cared so much for his health, Leon wondered as he took the most appealing apple. He took a huge bite in it.

Before he could even chew the piece, Leon pulled back his head and moaned slightly as he savored the juice that spread his mouth. Then he started to chew quickly. He took another big bite. "Hmm! It's so good," he mumbled and swallowed. He had already took half of an apple by chunking it off with his hungry mouth. Seeds fell down his chin. He didn't care. He wanted to try feasting upon the pear next.

Then he stopped chewing as he heard Luis laughing. He spun his head to him.

"Good... Good, amigo. Keep eating," he said, giving him a big smirk. Then he popped some grapes in his mouth. Occasionally, he would throw some in the air because he was that bored.

Leon kept his stormy gray eyes on the dark-haired man as he chewed more slowly than before. He blushed as he realized that Luis was staring at him moaning around the food so he did the same for him. After a few minutes of chewing, he dully noted how good Luis was at catching grapes in the air with his mouth. When he was out with grapes, he started to unbutton his vest.

He decided to go for one more fruit before laying down. He grabbed the peach this time and approached the bed. He jumped on the bed, resting with one arm behind his head and sighed deeply as his body was melting into the silk. It seemed that some minor pain, such as his lower back, outstandingly went away. Luis had walked around the room, extinguishing some torches out with sandbags to darken the room for sleep. It was becoming colder in the room.

"So there's only one bed," Leon regarded, munching the peach. Luis turned to him, unbuttoning his white shirt now.

"I'm well aware of that, blondie," he said, taking off his shirt and placed it on the sedan chair next to his vest.

Now Leon had a new eye-candy. With Luis' half-naked form, he glued his eyes on the tanned chest. He was impressed by the way he built his muscles. He was built but not too built like Leon knew he was. Six years of working out did the job.

"Why are you taking your clothes off," Leon asked, gulping the bit of peach as he watched Luis unbuckling his pants.

The Spaniard bent over to hide his never-stopping smirk and took off his pants, leaving him in his white brief. He had to hide his delight when he noticed that Leon had slowed down his chewing and checked him out or he would not go along with his plan.

He stood up straight after his pants and said in a serious tone, "I need to teach you something, amigo."

Leon gave out a rather dry laugh and threw the pit away in the air aimlessly. A clink could be heard but neither man cared, of course. He put his other arm behind his head, propping his neck a bit toward Luis in front of him. "Gee, I don't know, Luis but I'm feeling some gay vibes here."

"No shit. Take off your clothes."

"Like hell I will."

"You'll feel better," Luis said as he started to move around the bed.

"I'm feeling well already, thanks," Leon said. In the midst of his sarcasm, he glanced at Luis' tight package._ Damnit, don't look_. He thought.

"Relax...I was playing around." the dark-haired said, climbing on the bed on all four. He changed his voice to a gentler form, "Please, don't build a wall between us. I took my clothes off because it is too warm in here and we're sharing the bed."

"Alright," Leon said, taking off his shoulder holster before he stripped. He sat up, peeling off his shirt. Somewhere deep inside of him, he wanted to show off Luis his body- the body that he worked hard for. It felt good when the cold air hit his chest and then neutralized by the heat of former burning flames. He was going to do it but an unknown force was holding him back. He didn't part a glance or anything as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"Wait." Luis said, placing his arm on the blond's.

"What?"

"Give me your gun."

"What?"

"Trust me."

"What for?"

"Please?"

Sighing with frustration, Leon reached for the side table where he had settled the holster. He pulled out the pistol from its sheath, and tossed it over on the bed. He stood up and walked away. He ran his hand through his now damp hair. He couldn't look back at the Spaniard and be convinced that he could trust him. Awkward silence flung in air between them. Leon, instead of saying anything, approached to the high window that was beside Luis. He looked up and saw the black velvet sky that was covered in few twinkling bright stars. By just looking at them, it was easy to forget the pain and the sadness. It was easy to forget what day it was and what had happened in the previous months. He took a deep breath.

"What can I do to show you that you can trust me?" Luis asked after a while. He had taken and tossed away the pistol. There were series of silence. For a moment there, he thought Leon didn't hear him.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Trust is to earn."

Luis got off the bed and stood behind the blond, barely touching his back. His urge to touch him was there but he dared not to make Leon that uncomfortable. Instead, he brought his mouth near Leon's ear, "Everything will be alright, amigo. Si?"

"...Tell me..." Leon whispered, lost in the scene of landscaping. _Tell me how? Why? _He felt Luis right there, too close to him but he didn't care for that moment. He just wanted some answers.

"They need Ashley alive to get you out of Saddler's way. So they can focus on their objective," Luis explained briefly.

"What objective would that be?" Leon asked. As a response, he felt Luis dropping on his shoulder. He nearly jumped at that contact. He certainly didn't expect that. He was going to push him the hell away but he felt his body shaking. "Luis?" he asked. For a second there, he swore he was silently shedding tears since he felt a sharp intake of breath.

"Me," Luis finally said, his voice coarse with affliction.

Leon now couldn't just push him away as guilt filled his heart. His fingers came up to bury themselves in the dark-haired strands. Very slowly, he turned around and pulled him in. With his hand still in Luis' hair, he gently pushed Luis' head into his shoulder as if it was okay to cry in his shoulder. His other hand wound up on Luis' lower back and he fully embraced the man.

_Wow_, Leon thought as he couldn't remember the last time he had hugged somebody-- Not hugged but embraced. Not this meaningful anyway. He had forgotten how good it felt to have another body pressing firmly against his. He felt safe, warm, and oddly better. Like he wasn't alone anymore. Like the one was worthy to another. He wasn't the only one suffering.

"Thank you," Luis said, sniffling. He pulled back, looking confused but kept their naked chests together. His arms were still around him. "I don't know what came over me."

_Usted sera muerte de mi_, Luis thought, swallowing hard. But he wasn't too sure. Leon could be his ticket for his way out of this mess. All he knew for sure was that he wanted him alive and to make it. He felt his heart pounding hard against the blond's and there was no way that he couldn't feel it, due to their closeness.

Undoubtedly, he had grown for some affection for this cynical blond ever since he first laid his eyes on him.

"Now do you trust me?" Luis asked, his voice so quiet as he studied Leon's softened face expression.

"Yes." Leon said, trembling as he felt the wall he thought had build for this man he barely knew, crumbled. His nerves were going on fire as he, somehow, felt every part of Luis' body on him. He had held his arms around him long enough. Feeling so good in each other's arms made it harder to peel off limbs.

"Let me show you why you should trust me." Luis whispered this statement once again and leaned over. Leon seemed to hypnotically lean over also.

The Spaniard wetted his lips nervously and gently placed them on the perfectly shaped lips of the American. His lips were sliding slowly against the soft, lustrous lips of silk. He didn't want the moment to shatter. He had hoped that Leon wanted the same thing. And then, feeling no resistive action, Luis pressed his mouth harder against his. He opened his mouth and enclosed it around one of his lips. He gently sucked Leon's upper lip before opening his mouth again, slipping tongue into his. He tilted his head as he deepened the kiss, finalizing it.

God, he tasted so... sweet. Must be the fruits he was eating, Luis thought with amusement and soon became intoxicated in the kiss.

The blond seemed to follow well, inviting the intrusive tongue and sucked it gently before he pulled out his own tongue to follow the other. His tongue was drawn into Luis' sweet-spice mouth for his chance to taste him. Everything Luis did was extremely gentle and that made his heart within his chest clutched. With that tongue stroking against his soothingly, he came to a final decision that Luis did wanted to have his trust. He would give it now.

One of them pulled the other tightly. Both men gasped as they felt their arousals pressing deliciously at each other.

Finally, Leon was first to say, "Show me."

"Put your fists together..." the dark-haired said, breathlessly, "And I'll tie you up."

Leon almost asked why but he remembered that the trust was the issue. He swallowed, his heart hammering hard and nodded. Before he moved his hands, he tried to savor the feel of holding Luis as long as possible and placed them as requested.

Leon was curious how to find an item that would hold him as Luis turned his back to a closet near the drawer. Upon opening, he saw bunch of the same brown robes with ropes that were hanging around what would be waists. Luis took one, pulling at it. And then he had the opportunity to admire Luis' nice, round ass. He apparently was more meat than muscles.

Leon complied with willingness as he allowed Luis to roll the ropes around his wrists. He kept his eyes on the dark-haired man as if he wanted to analyze him. Everything about him was calm but that didn't ease Leon. He was awfully curious and anxious. What if he had read Luis completely wrong?

"Relax, amigo. You're so fidgety," Luis said as he finished roping his wrists fairly tight. He rubbed on the blond's arms to assure him. In response, Leon smiled timidly.

"Please don't call me amigo, okay?"

"Mi amor."

"Not that, either."

"Okay, Leon," he smiled in response. Even though, the name felt so foreign on his tongue, he liked saying it. It felt more defined saying it since he was so used to call Leon amigo or blondie. He placed his hands on Leon's face and kissed him again.

Wasting no time, the dark-haired Spaniard took him toward the bed and silently ordered him to lie down. Before he could join Leon, however, he went over to search the closet again.

The American lifted his arms above his head. Although, not seeing much with Luis' back turned, he heard a ripping sound. When he turned back to him, he wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Le necesito conseguir lejos de me." Luis mumbled in Spanish, speaking of ill fate. Leon heard him.

"Luis?" the blond whispered in confusion as Luis straddled the blond. He searched for some kind of cues in these hazel eyes but Luis quickly hid them by shifting his eyes around. "Luis!"

"Shhh..." Luis placed his fingers on Leon's mouth and leaned over to press gently together their soft lips. Then he took the piece of cloth that he had ripped off one of the robes from the closet. He used it to wrap around what were already around Leon's wrists and attached it to the bed post. Another one around Leon's head to conceal his eyes. Slowly, he kissed the man below him again both sensually and dominantly whilst knotting him. When he was done, he trailed Leon's well built upper arms downward to his chest.

Leon was already starting to breathe erratically. He never even imagined being tied up for sexual gratification, let alone by a man. Everything was new and scary at the same time. Leon couldn't believe they were doing this in the basement of the church. He shivered slightly as he felt Luis' chocolate mane felling down onto him. Tempted as he was to see, he paused to feel Luis trailing his soft lips and placing tender kisses on his chest.

"Luis..."

"Don't talk," Luis said in a soft voice, lifting his head up to find a new place in the blond's neck and he flattened his body. He felt an arousal growing alongside his pelvis. And he couldn't help grinning at that. Would everything go accordingly to his plan? he wondered as he sucked in the soft skin beneath. Yes.

The dark-haired man used his talent of marking on the blond. He trailed his mouth, licking sensually downward, seeking for a sensitive nipple. He found it and enclosed his mouth around it. At the same time, Luis used his skilled hand to caress the other one. He pulled back, licking his lips to taste Leon and the lingering saltiness. Let see how hard Leon is now, Luis thought as he pulled himself forward, moving up Leon's body and letting his knee rub against Leon's groin.

In response, Leon moaned softly, sub-consciously opening his legs slightly.

Luis settled his hips against Leon's body. He looked up and couldn't get his eyes away from the sight of the beautiful and somewhat effeminate man below. His hair was ruffled, spread out against the pillows, and cheeks were flushed. He wanted to hear Leon emit any loud cry of pleasure but was still satisfied by the fact that the blond appeared to be speechless as he led them to a hard level of grinding.

Delicious friction crashed at Leon as they moved together, their arousals rubbing at each other. Leon's mouth parted every one of Luis' thrust against the blond's hips.

This gave Luis opportunity to express his feelings through kisses, Slowly, Luis lowered himself, carefully holding his weight just above Leon's torso, but not pressing it as he slid down. This time, he aligned their hips and rolled his, torturously slow at first.

"Tell me to stop," Luis said huskily.

The blond groaned throatily, but impressively he suppressed any words. The more sounds he produced, the faster Luis seemed to roll his hips. He was being watched- he could feel it.

"Do you want me to stop?" Luis tried again. He couldn't rip off his gaze off the beauty as his face was being consorted with something that burns Luis passionately within. As he thought he had all the control, especially in his life, rubbed faster, harder and wanted more. He would had more of this, had to get closer, had to get inside, had to have everything. Luis bent his elbows, shifting more and suddenly he rocked, rubbing his very hard, weeping cock against him. Each time, their erections made contact, Leon's hips continued to buck up.

Even their angry arousals were covered by briefs, the buildup of pleasure could place both men on the verge of orgasm.

The feeling for Leon was crackling and growing hotter. It became more unfocused and harder for him to control it. Instead Leon allowed himself to be swallowed in the feelings. Everything around him was black; nothing availed for his eyes. He couldn't do anything but to feel.

He felt Luis' tender grasps turning to viselike as they grinded together. Only for a few seconds, he could feel himself coming.

But the Spaniard abruptly stopped, gasping. He lifted up his fervid body and away from the blond. Feeling this, Leon let out a frustrated huff as he realized he didn't cum yet. He thought he did for a moment there, hence to his heavily fogged mind.

"No." Leon replied, feeling his arousal screaming with the fuel of passion. He remembered where he was. "Don't stop. Please?"

At the end of the plea, his voice was timid, submissive. He listened to the harsh breathing before he heard Luis' remark.

"You look amazing."

"Please? Don't stop."

"Don't worry," said Luis breathlessly and Leon felt his fingers pulling down his brief slowly. He squirmed a little from the abrasion over his raging hard-on. Leon mewled, agonizing under the duration of his ministrations, but he found it enticing all the same. He willed himself to not to give in easily, and instead enjoying the light touches from the man on top.

He felt a slick tongue slide downward to his toned abdomen, licking at the navel as it drew circles against his skin. He swallowed again. The satiny mouth trailed lower. The burning tightened as his aching shaft hardened even more underneath the pressure.

When Luis got rid of the briefs away from Leon's nicely muscled legs, he let his hand graze along his victim's length, watching the blond's head fall back.

He had never done this to another man or even a woman when it comes to eating. Usually, he let them do the dirty work. But this was Leon. This thought excited Luis.

One of his hands wrapped itself around the enormous shaft to hold it directly toward his curious mouth. Remembering to torture him, he wrapped his mouth around it, coating it with his saliva first. Closing his eyes, the Spaniard sucked his cock slowly as if he wanted to savor him.

Leon gave out a strangled gasp, arching his neck.

He let his other hand fondle his sacs gently at the same time as it fucked his mouth. Occasionally, he gave a few laps of his tongue against the throbbing veins underneath.

Repeatedly, Leon arched his neck, his back and then his pelvis, pushing his body into water-like waves. Moaning softly, Leon instinctively drew his legs up, hoping to somehow absorb more of the rapidly building sensation in his lower regions. He wanted to yank the other man's dark mane and force himself in for his own pleasure. Since he was unable to, he continued to coil his entire body, trying to be wholly surrounded by that sweet, working mouth.

Luis opened his hazel eyes, noting the quivering and broken patterned movements of his blond lover. He stopped working his mouth and was about to withdraw but alas Leon drove hard into his mouth, reaching his climax. Luis unexpectedly felt a salty heat surging against the back of his throat. Eagerly, he swallowed it, sucking out what left of the blond.

"Oh. Fuck." Leon panted.

Semi-shocked, Luis let the cock drop from his mouth and licked the lingering taste on his lips. He had thought Leon would handle this longer but he guessed it would be a long night for both of them. He frowned promptly at what just happened. "You came pretty fast."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, mi amor." Luis said, kissing the blond on his pale cheeks and mouth again, lavishing him with attention, and absently moving a leg in between the American's. But first he would want to bring him to another abyss of passion. With maybe a little of a torture.

He leaned over again to place soft kisses along his thighs. An idea came up in his head. On the way up, he trailed his eager path toward his sex by raking his nails gently in his inner thighs.

"Lift your legs."

Leon sighed deeply. His heart hammered hard with fear and excitement of the idea of spreading his legs. He never felt so… open. Yes, that was the right word. He reluctantly lifted his legs up. Now, Leon was maddeningly curious what was coming next.

Licking his lips in anticipation, Luis took Leon inside of his mouth once again to make sure it was slick clean and nuzzled his cheeks near his balls. Soon after, his thumbs spread his cute little ass cheeks. Now he could know where to go. The heaven was displayed right there the very inches from his face.

"Luis!" Leon gasped at that assail of the tongue circling against his.

Luis pulled back slightly to chuckle at that reaction and said breathlessly, "Relax. Just… feel." He latched out for another lick of him. The powerful hips tightened around his forearms but despite the eccentricity of this position, Luis knew that the cynical blond would enjoy it much more than he could have imagined.

Slowly, he traced the lovely, crown of the muscle.

"Oh God, what are you doing?" The blond thought he'd yell to condemn it- whatever Luis was doing but the words only came out as a breathless whimper. _That_ certainly wasn't expected and Leon had no idea what was going to happen next. So all he could do was to sweat anticipation.

The enthusiastic tongue probed him before repeatedly nudging his opening.

"Come on, Luis," Leon panted, not even knowing what he wanted at that moment, although the urge to have something inside of him was at large. Right now, he was anxious to know what it would feel to have a finger inside. After all, he couldn't see anything but to feel. "Luis.."

His shaft was already hardening as Luis' tongue found its way upward, licking like a cat toward his balls and off the tip of his cock.

Luis watched as Leon's body squirmed for more. Smiling, he placed a couple of fingers into his mouth as he watched. As he pulled them out, all saliva-coated, he asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes! Now, fuck me!"

Luis paused.

He was mildly astounded at Leon's sudden willingness and was completely undeterred as he wrapped his legs around Luis' body. He'd give him credit for the boldness but it wasn't just _fucking_ he wanted.

"Do you trust me," Luis asked gently in his ears- one more time as he slowly inserted his slick fingers into the blond. Again, Leon squirmed.

The Spaniard had to close his eyes to extend his focus on the feel. The feeling of tightness and velvetiness around his finger was so amazing. Luis didn't think it would feel so intoxicating. After this, he would want to shove _hard_ into him, get the sweet body to suffocate his cock, and hear the cries coming from the beautiful blond beneath him.

But at the same time, it would have to be Leon's first time and Luis would want to do it as painlessly as possible. The second finger had made Leon cry out. Luis was wondering if he could take on a thick meat. Nevertheless, he took his time, preparing the blond.

On the verge of completion, Leon wanted more. He needed… something- _something_ to fill him up for good. Pain or not, he didn't give a shit, as long he was fucked. He'd take anything Luis would offer. "Please," Leon pled, tossing around his head. He would dig his nails into Luis' back if it wasn't this case of bondage and trust. "Please, Luis, fuck me."

Luis moaned slightly at the sight before him. Leon looked even more strangled than before. Strangled in the binds of passion and heat. His long strands of hair were spread out on the pillows. His legs were propped up and his body was giving out jerky, sloppy thrusts onto his fingers.

"Leon…Trust me."

The dark-haired man pulled out his fingers. Quickly after, he leaned over to steal a kiss from Leon and placed his body on him. He grabbed a pair of muscular thighs, and pulled them closer to his lower regions.

"I-I…Oh. _Fuck_." Leon gasped out as he felt larger intrusion coming in. At that point, it was growing unbearable. The pain of the invasion, that is, and it was stretching his virgin opening wide steadily. He forced himself to relax but soon tightened his legs around Luis, pulling him closer. He didn't mean to but he wanted more feelings, more sensations, and as the moments continued on, he became increasingly careless as to where he obtained them. Nothing else mattered but Luis.

Luis was amazed how he slid into him like a perfect fit. Tight but Leon's body was suffocating him amiably. At that moment, Leon was not just Leon, but a source of pleasure. The Spaniard was starting to wonder why he didn't do this sooner. He couldn't help but to spill the words in response of Leon's welcoming warmth. "You feel so good this close to me."

Leon didn't seem to hear it and instead, with his eyes closed, he squirmed a little. He pushed the bottom of his feet against Luis' thighs to encourage him to move.

"Harder. Harder," Leon whispered.

"What?" Luis whispered heatedly back. He wouldn't think he'd be this unrelenting. He was so touchy and tense today when he first saw him in a long time that you'd think you'll never break his tight asshole. And now, the man below felt much softer, warmer, and his body was welcoming every touch of his. The noticeable tenseness was completely gone.

Luis complied and started to move gradually, guiding and thrusting his cock into his passage. Then, he smiled at Leon, although the blond couldn't see. Well, why not? They had already past the line of trust, hadn't they? Decidedly, he took the piece of cloth off the slender face.

"Thanks," Leon said breathlessly, letting out a relieving sound. He wanted to see how Luis' face would consort in pleasure when he's once inside his warm body. Neither said anything as Luis continued to plunder into Leon for a few minutes before increasing the pace.

Leon licked his lips as he looked down on their fucking before closing his eye and breathed. "oh Luis."

Shortly, he felt a hand on him, stroking him and his slit expertly. It was enough to make Leon jerk and pull Luis to his chest tightly. Strings of gasps and heavy breath emitted from his now-dry mouth as a heavy flow came over Luis' hand.

The dark-haired man jerked him quickly until the completion of ribbons before squeezing it lightly. Moaning, he watched how the blond's sweet-looking essence shone on his built chest as he fucked him, reaching closer and closer.

The blond squirmed hard against his tool, forcing Luis to shut his eyes firmly and his cock started to convulse at the feeling of tightness clamping on it. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he realized this. He embraced Luis by his legs, welcoming his few last thrusts inside his warm body before he collapsed.

Sleepiness and the sense of night seeped into heavy, fogged minds of both sweating men as they rolled on the bed, panting. Blindly, Luis reached one of his arms at the ropes that held Leon's wrists and lazily unbind them.

"Luis, what is this," Leon asked, awfully curious what was going to happen from that point on. Are they now lovers?

The Spaniard sighed and pulled away from Leon gently. Laying his back on the bed with his forearm across his forehead, he replied. "This is nothing. "

"What do you mean this is nothing?" Leon got onto his propped elbows, his face growing hot with fear as his mind tried to fathom what had just happened.

"Don't look at me like that, amigo!" Luis blinked a few times before looking away, frowning softly, "We're partners. We have stepped far enough to trust each other, did we not?"

"Well… Yeah—"

Luis looked back at him, but this time sharply. The blond shut his mouth. They were both men, for Christ's sake, especially at the time they were warriors in this infernal land. They didn't want to hit bottom in an emotional pool or anything. They would have to fight and trust each other when there the world would be at its stake.

Leon threw himself back on the bed, sighing and hot with temper. He rolled over, avoiding any eye contact and faced the wall, feeling so beat from the long journey. Suddenly, everything seemed okay for now.

On the other hand, Luis felt a sickness drop to the bottom of his stomach. The dark-haired man didn't want to let him go at the very moment or in the morning. He didn't want to just part ways and do the job he was supposed to do. That was when Luis realized how much of an interest he had placed on the American operative.

Now with that so much interest and gained trust, Luis sighed, knowing this all too well.

Leon S. Kennedy will be the death of him.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I am sorry I cannot complete other LxL stories. I did finish this though...


End file.
